Stranger in a strange land
by Echelon Gleek
Summary: an echelon finaly gets top live out her dream but does it all go her way when complications arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Stranger in a Strange Land**

**My first Fan Fiction with chapters so it going to be a short one but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and if you want to leave a review that's fine with me good or bad I don't mind **

Chapter 1: First sight.

It had been a while since Gabrielle had been out with her best friend Steph. But she had so much on at college friends seemed less of a priority. But having more free time she could dive back in to her social life.

Steph had decided to take Gabrielle to a club in central London as it was her birthday, the day she turned eighteen. Gabbie could not have been more excited, she could have burst.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Steph said trying to get her best friend pumped.

"Yeah my hearts racing, what is the club called again?" Gabbie said with a puzzled look on her face, Steph had still not told her where they were going.

"Ahh never you mind you will just have to wait and see" her best friend spoke with a big toothy smile on her face, feeling happy that she had pulled it off with out Gabrielle guessing anything.

They pulled up to the club in a black taxi, and before Gabbie could see anything her best friend blind folded her. The smaller girl guided the birthday girl to the club doors and placed her hands around Gabrielle's waist. Gabbie could hear people around her, girls giggling and boys talking about who is looking the hottest. She heard the purple haired girl talking to the doorman and hand him some passes, she guessed it was just standard procedure to enter where ever she was.

They had finally entered the night club and Gab's stumbled over an empty beer bottle. Steph grabbed her a little tighter as they giggled at what just happened. As the two best friend walked further in to the club, Gabrielle could hear the faint sound of a familiar song.

"_**Do you live, do you die, do you bleed for the fantasy!"**_ Faintly made its way over the crowd.

Steph had managed somehow, to book 30 seconds to mars for a private gig. Gabbie stopped in her tracks, making snixs bump in to her.

"Well I guess you know what your present is." The smaller girl said with the biggest smile on her face.

Gabbie literally dropped to the floor in excitement, she could feel her pulse perk up and quicken, like a deer running from its predator. Steph pulled her best friend to her feet and steadied her quickly. The mixed raced girl felt the Greeks hand tightly grip her arm and tug her toward the stage. Gabbie gripped tighter on Steph's arm trying to contain some of the pure excitement that was pulsing out of her. They reached the stage.

G felt someone's eyes trace her, and a wave of ecstasy washed over her. She glared up at the stage and her eyes met with his, he smiled that smile and spoke in a very alluring voice.

"So you're the birthday girl?" The handsome man spoke in to the microphone.

"Well urm yeah" she struggled to even get those words out.

"Well I guess we better get this show on the road then, what do ya say Shannon, Tomo, you ready?" Jared said knowing what the reply would be.

Gabbie felt her heart beat faster as the music started to play.

_**"THIS IS WAR!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews make me very happy just saying. Thank you for reading it guys and gals the third chapter will be up soon, I have just got lots of stuff on with collage and things. But anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Proud.**

As the final song finished and the band had said their good byes, all of the two girl's friends filtered out of the room after wishing the girl a happy birthday. Gabbie could not help but think she should have asked the band to stick around and they could have gone for a drink or something. But that would never happen she thought to her self. Then out of nowhere Steph grabs Gabbie from behind shaking her entire body, startling the poor girl.

"Hey you are never going to guess what just happened! As a thank you for hiring them also as a birthday present, Jared asked if you and I would like to go for a drink."

Gabrielle thought she was dreaming that this was not real life. She pinched her self just to check. Steph pulled Gabbie's hand from her arm.

"What are you doing?" Confused Steph just stood there and stared at her.

Finally coming back from her own world, Gabbie spoke.

"Just checking if it's real life or if I'm dead or unconscious, I don't know but this cannot be real!"

"Well it is and I know you want to go so grab you coat because we are going for a drink with 30 seconds to mars! Ahh fuck I'm excited, sweet Naya I can't believe it." Steph trailed off as she saw the beauty that was walking over to her and Gabs.

"Hey guys are you coming or not? We haven't got all night. Grinning then looking behind him at his brother who has fallen off his drumming stool laughing at one of Tomo's jokes.

"urm yeah sure I'll just go grab my urm..."

"Coat, she will just go get her coat" Steph finished Gabbie's sentence for her and dragged her dumb founded friend to the cloak room.

They both just stared at each other waiting for one another to say something but they didn't. Gabbie grabbed her coat and pulled it on. A wave of happiness showered over her creating a glowing smile on her face. Steph could see how happy she was and gave her the biggest squeeze she could manage. They both walked to the entrance of the club resting there eyes on the three men standing waiting for them.

"Okay here we go we are actually doing this, we are having drinks with the three most amazing men in the world." The tanned girl said shakily walking towards the three musicians.

All five of them climbed in to the limo and made their way to the club.

"So how is your birthday so far Gabbie?" Tomo asked enthusiastically. You could tell he was trying hard to make conversation because Steph and Shannon were a deep conversation about drumming, and Jared had not looked up from his phone to speak once since they got in the car.

"It has been amazing actually Tomo I couldn't have asked for anything better, you guys played amazingly it were a real treat." She said in a quirky northern accent, this she usually only did for Steph.

"Well I'm glad we could make it, we nearly couldn't get her our plane had been delayed by a few hours, yeah Jared got a little down because he thought we would miss your birthday and he hates to let down the fans"

"Oh well, just knowing that you were going to turn up would have been enough for me" Gabbie as she turned her head to look out of the limo window, she could see they were getting to closer to the club.

They pulled up to a small club called Proud. Gabs had heard that this is where all the famous people go when they want to relax and have a good time. She remembered the time she tried to get in before with her friend Anabel but it didn't work. The place was beautiful, the outside was painted white with pink patterns all over the walls. The doors were huge and very grand. Outside greeting the guests there were girls on stilts in scantily clad clothing, they were beautiful. Gabs could not help but think she would have a large amount of fun there.

The group stepped out of the limo a few people starred at them. It was weird for Gabbie and Steph, having people follow them with their eyes, but they did expect more of a commotion considering they were with one of the hottest rock band in the world. But they guessed the people there were used to seeing famous people. They didn't get asked for ID so they just walked straight in to the club. As they passed the second set of doors the music hit them with full force. The music was loud but calming very psychedelic. Tomo suggested he should go to find a booth and he will come back to get us, so we all went to the bar to order our first drinks of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Just thought I would say thank you to all the people who have read this. reviews would make me so very happy. Oh and sorry for any mistakes made in the previous chapter or in this one. I hope to get chapter 4 up soon.**

**Chapter 3: A Quite chat.**

"What can I get you?" the bar tender asked. He was kind of beautiful his lips were full and perfectly round, he had dark brown hair that had a small fringe that finished just above his eye brow. He had the greenest eyes Gabbie had ever seen. He was a beauty.

"I'll have vodka and coke please" snixs spoke first ordering her favourite drink.

"And I will make mine a double vodka and coke thank you kind sir" Shannon seemed very happy to be ordering a drink he seemed very keen on getting drunk.

"I think I'm going to have a sex on the beach yeah I will have that, oh and I think Tomo would enjoy a Heineken" Jared turned his head scanning the room for his friend but he couldn't see him anywhere in the crowds of people.

"Can I have a Dissaronno on the rocks, no sorry actually I will have it with cranberry thank you" Gabbie said turning a light shade of red. A little embarrassed by the fact that the bartender's beauty had stumped her speech, making her incapable of talking properly.

G thought that Jared had noticed her colour change, as she noticed him looking at her, as his eyes wonder to her plump red cheeks. As their eyes met Jared looked away promptly. She wondered why he did that she guessed she would never know. They had all finished their drinks by the time Tomo had gotten to them to guide them to their booth. Gabbie, S and Shannon were getting a little restless so they decided to go and dance. Shannon grabbed Stephs hand and pulled her to the dance floor Gabs followed behind. The place was full of flashing lights if you had epilepsy you would be fucked. The dance floor was a retro white square platform with lights flashing underneath it. Shannon and Steph were jumping around in circles it seemed like they had become good friends in the short time they had known each other.

Gabbie was in a world of her own dancing by herself. She could feel the psychedelic music pulse through her body making it sway rhythmically with the sounds. She lifted her arms above her head and swirled her hips sexily making a few heads turn, if there was one thing Gabbie could do, it was dance and she loved it. She felt hands slip round her waist and felt the body to those hands move close to hers and flow with hers making their hips move in sync. G didn't let it distract her from the world of dance she was in.

She looked over to the booth they were sitting at and noticed that it was only Tomo sitting there with a girl that had come up to talk to him, they seemed like they were having a lot of fun. But where was Jared, Gabrielle checked at the booth again to see if he was their but only his glass remained where he was seated.

"So my name is William by the way just to let you know who you are dancing with" William's hands moved from the tanned girls waist to her thighs.

Gabrielle turned to face him and smiled as she noticed it was the bartender. She didn't realise that she had not spoken yet, or that she did not know who she was dancing with.

"Hi I'm Gabrielle but every one calls me Gabbie, aren't you supposed to be at the bar working?"She smiled a cute smile and her eye brow rose in a questioning manner.

Williams head moved back to look at Gabbie's face. He smiled at the expression that was on it, he leaned his head forward again to get closer to the girls face. They stopped dancing and just stood in the middle of the dance floor. His mouth came up next to her ear, he must have been at least 6ft.3 so he was crouching a little.

"I got off early to see you. You looked so nice, beautiful even. When you walked up to the bar, I rushed over just so to serve you, just so I would get a chance to talk to you."

He paused and took a breath.

"This is going to sound really sad and lame but... I just had to come over and talked to you. You seemed really fun and I noticed you blush when you spoke to me, it made you seem really innocent." William was looking straight at Gabrielle's face when he spoke this made her blush even more.

"Oh I'm so flattered. It's really sweet of you to say those things I never usually get compliment like that. Gosh I don't really know what to say, well your quite beautiful yourself I'm surprised your not a model or something or working in Abercrombie and Fitch."

"Well I don't know why you wouldn't get compliments all the time I think your very pretty. It's funny you mentioned Abercrombie actually I used to work there, but the people were too stuck up and very self involved." He looked at her and she directed her eyes in the other direction.

"Shall we go sit down?" She suggested and pointed to some seats close to the bar.

As they walked to the seat they stopped to order some more drinks. They were seated close to the bar, but in the middle of to large tables. This is when Gabrielle noticed that the bar was set out strangely, it interested her.

"So what do you do Work, go to college or university? He spoke in an alluring tone it mad her want to answer his question, it made her feel like she could tell him anything.

"I urm just finished college in June. I'm going to university Brunel in fact in September with my friend over there Steph." She pointed her finger over to the girl still dancing with Shannon but she noticed that Tomo and the girl he was talking too had joined them. Gabbie noticed how pretty the girl was she was a brunette very slim she had very striking features.

"What are you going to study there?"

"I'm going to study philosophy, it's my favourite subject it really fascinates me." Gabs spoke whilst smiling.

She was a little distracted whilst her and William were speaking, she could not help but wonder where Jared had gone. An hour had passed and Gabrielle and William were still talking. They had ordered three shots each and some cosmos in that hour so Gabbie was feeling pretty drunk. She felt her mobile vibrate, it was a text from Steph.

**Me, Shannon, Tomo and Lizzie are going to get a cab back to there hotel.**

**They said we could crash there if you want to leave now? But if not Jared's around Shannon said he will get you a cab home. Let me know what you are doing. 3 xoxo A**

Gab's decided to call her it seemed easier then texting because she knew she would misspell words.

"Hey Steph!"

"Hey yeah what are you doing?" steph said in her normal tone of voice she must have been outside.

"I'm just going to chill here for a while I'm talking to William the bartender, I will get a taxi back later to the hotel. What's it called again?

"It's the Berkeley one you know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"Yeah yeah I know, I will call you when I'm outside so you can come down and get me. I will probably leave before Jared does."

"Okay well have fun I will see you soon B" and Steph hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New friendship**

Feeling a little tipsy Gabbie decided that she and William should go for another dance. She pulled the boy from his seat and on to the now packed dance floor. They danced for a while, talked and laughed. G felt William let go of her, she turned to him, he was talking to Jared.

"Can I cut in here?" Jared asked.

"Yeah sure dude, I'm going to sit for a bit anyway I think I drank a little too much. Call me if you leave Gabbie, it was nice meeting you." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips, smiled and turned away.

Jared pulled Gabbie toward him and put his arms around her waist. She felt a tingle go through her body, a nervous tingle. They looked at each other for a moment then Gabbie looked away.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gab's said nervously.

"Yeah sure ask away" He looked down at her, right in the eyes.

This made her a little nervous but she went ahead and asked like he said she could.

"Why are you dancing with me?" She looked up at his face to see if he was confused by her question. He was.

"Because I have been watching you all night, watching the way your body moved with the music, how you just let the rhythm take control of you, it was so enticing. I wanted to experience it. I wanted to experience you... your dancing" he added quickly as Jared finished speaking he twirled the girl around and placed his hands on her hips gripping them slightly.

G looked up at the older man and saw his eye glint in the light from the dance floor. Puzzled by what he just said, she stopped and glanced over at the bar, searching in her mind for something to say but nothing was coming forward. She was speechless. Finally she mustered up the confidence to say something.

"Well that's nice."

"**What are you saying, that was so lame. GET A GRIP! The man of your dreams is saying he wants to experience you well your dancing and the best thing you could come up with, is that's nice!" **Gabrielle thought to her self. She registered the look on her face and turned her face to one of the floor tiles. **"Just play it cool, be nonchalant." **She pressed her head against his chest.

Jared spoke with a soft voice.

"You are so cute it's very endearing, I sense a little bit of nervousness coming from you. You don't need to be nervous, I like you. I mean I want to get to know you."

Gabbie looked up at Jared puzzled, her lip curled up at the side and her eye brows furrowed.

"How can you like me we have barley spoken to one another? I mean I'm hardly your type, come on now, you like me HA that's laughable."

"I don't know what's so hard for you to believe, you are a beautiful girl. You seem very smart, down to earth and you don't, oh what's the term? Fan girl when you see me, it's nice and refreshing."

"Well okay Jared. Whatever you say, we can just keep dancing and forget that just happened. I refuse to believe someone like you could be remotely interested in a girl like me." Gabbie began to move her hips slowly.

They continued to dance to the psychedelic music as it pulsed through their bodies, it made them move in unison together feeling each others movements and each others touch. The pair continued like this for most of the night till Gabs ruined the flow to go to the ladies room. As she returned she noticed two girls talking to Jared.

The girls were attractive, one was very slim clichéd blonde hair big boobs but there was something in her face that made her different, maybe it was the cheek bones Gabbie couldn't figure it out. The other girl was beautiful but in a less obvious way. She was curvy and had extremely long dark brown hair high lighted with honey tones. Her eyes were big and brown with what looked like flecks of yellow, but that could have just been the lighting. She had plump red lips that were slightly parted as she listened to Jared talk.

Gabbie decided they should get going, so the tanned girl strolled over to ask Jared if he could get her a ride back to the hotel. He decided to go with her he did not want to leave her by herself. Jared said his good byes to the two girls and they both left for the hotel. The quickly got a cab and Jared directed the cab driver to the hotel in Knights Bridge. Gabs and Jared sat quietly for a while until Gabbie thought someone should speak.

"So who were the two girls back there?"

"Just Jessica and Mia" The blue eyed man answered back.

"Oh, were they nice?" G asked looking right in to his eyes.

"Yes, yes they were. How was William?" Jared shot back.

"He was lovely, thank you for asking. Oh shit I forgot to call him, I'll do it in the morning wait no I will do it now."

Gabbie picked her phone out of her coat pocket, but dropped it on the floor of the taxi. Both Jared and Gabbie bent over to pick it up. Jared looked straight in to the innocent girls eyes and lent in for a kiss. But just at that moment Gabbie's phone rang. She pulled away to answer it, she glanced at the screen it was an unknown number.

"_Hello, who is this?"_

"_It's William did you not save my number?"_

"_Oh hi William, no sorry I must have forgotten."_

"_Well I was just calling to see if you had gotten back home okay,"_

"_Yeah I'm, fine I decided to go back to Jared's hotel. Steph is there, she would kill me if I didn't go back."_Gabbie shifted her eyes to look at the man opposite her; he was looking out of the cab window. She shifted her focus back to the phone call.

"_Oh okay well I was just wondering if you wanted to grab coffee tomorrow afternoon?"_

"_Yeah sure I would love to get coffee with you, just message me when and where."_

Jared glanced over at Gabbie for a split second then turned back to face the window.

"_Okay cool I will see you tomorrow, enjoy the rest of your birthday evening."_

They hung up the phone. As she placed the mobile back in to her pocket the cab pulled up to the hotel. G stepped out and waited for Jared to accompany her inside, she waited for him to finish paying the man so she could hold out her arm for him to link. It was cold outside and she wanted all the warmth she could get.

The lobby was warm and cosy, there was a giant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. G could tell that the hotel was a posh one, she had never been any where like this before and never thought she would. They passed the lobby desk and made it to the elevator. As it opened Gabbie's heal caught on a gap between the elevator, she tripped slightly and her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"I can't believe I just did that, that is just so embarrassing." Putting her hand to her head dramatically, she turned and walked to the corner of the elevator laughing hysterically.

"It wasn't that embarrassing..." Jared cut his sentence short bursting in to laughter.

They made it to their floor still giggling, Jared directed Gabbie to his room while he went to see if Shannon, Tomo and steph were still awake. J knocked on the door but there was no answer so he just left them, knowing his older brother can get cranky if he is woken unexpectedly. He came back quickly, quicker then Gabbie thought he would.

"Are they awake?"G yawned whilst speaking.

"Nah they are sleeping, and I think we should get some sleep too." He looked at his watch noticing it was 3:30 "come on lets go to bed its 3:30"

"Okay, I am getting pretty tired anyway" she yawned again.

They stepped in to the hotel room it was huge like nothing she had ever seen before. Gabbie ran and jumped on to the bed bouncing around, she always acted a bit childish when she had been drinking. She calmed down and finally let her body fall back and it bounces on to the bed. The sheets were soft against her bare flesh. She began to remove her dress to get more comfortable.

"Do you have any pyjamas?" She sat up and lifted her self off of the king sized bed. G walked toward Jared wearing only her under wear.

"Yes I do in fact I will just fetch you some" Jared walked in to the closet and fumbled around till he found a sleeveless shirt that had been cut in places and a pair of his boxer shorts.

"Why thank you mister Leto" Gabbie pulled on the clothing and slouched back on to the bed feeling the tiredness take over. Her eyes began to close when she heard J speak in a soft hushed tone.

"Hey Gabbie do you want me to sleep on the sofa?" He said innocently. She thought that this was very sweet of him.

"No you can sleep in the bed, its cool" G felt him climb up on to the bed so she moved delicately to get under the covers. As she moved up she really noticed the detail in his face and body.

She noticed the slight wrinkle on his forehead and the small blue veins that were quite prominent underneath his eyes; they were opaque pools of blue as clear as the night sky on a starless night. His lips that looked so full, pink, and soft. He was truly beautiful.

G pulled the duvet up over her face and smiled the biggest smile she could muster. Finally registering the fact that she is in a bed with JARED FUCKING LETO. She pulled it back and noticed Jared lying beside her smiling.

"I like your smile" Jared commented, he placed his hand on her cheek and let it slowly glide down to her lip. He rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip she giggled and pulled away.

"Get some sleep J" Gabbie watched him turn over to switch the lamp off, and watched his blonde Mohawk slowly disappear as the light faded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading my story, I do appreciate it. Don't be afraid to leave a review. Any constructive criticism will help. Oh and this is in Jared's third person pov. **

**Chapter 5: Different**

Jared flipped over and glanced at the clock it read 6:30 am, three ours of sleep, he was used to getting small amounts of rest with his job.

He turned to look at the young tanned girl in his bed, he studied her features, and she wasn't his usual type. She was normal. J looked at her lips they were so full and pink, her eye lashes so delicate and long. The blue eyed man noticed the scar above her right eye brow, he wanted to ask how she got it. Jared wanted to get to know this girl even if it was just as a friend even if it meant not sleeping with her, like he did every girl he met and found attractive.

He never really invested in relationships; he was always touring or travelling. Relationships would have just tied him down.

J lifted his body to sit up, he through his legs around to climb out of bed, trying to do it quietly so he would not wake G who was fast a sleep next to him. He could hear her breathing deeply making a slight sound with every breath. He tiptoed toward the bathroom to take a shower; nearly tripping on Gabbie's platform heals.

After his shower Jared thought it was time to wake Gabbie up from her deep sleep. He glanced over to the clock again it read 7:30. She had had enough sleep according to him. He ran and jumped on the bed making the poor girl fumble around.

"Wake up, wake up!" Jared shouted scarring the young girl.

"What the shit, are you crazy? For saying your 40 you sure do act very immature." The frustrated girl turned and kicked him off of the bed.

Jared fell, but caught her leg pulling her to the floor. They both fell to the floor giggling. Jared picked him self up from the plush carpet, picking Gabbie up with him. They both made there way to the kitchen area.

"I must say you look quite ravishing in those pyjamas" J spoke in a quirky British accent

"Why thank you kind sir" Gabbie replied in a backward American country voice.

Jared watched Gabbie take a seat at the breakfast bar. He moved to the fridge opening it to find it had not been re-stoked.

"Do. You want to get some breakfast? I know a nice little vegan diner around the corner from here" he closed the fridge door and sat at the bar.

"Urm I would love that, but I can't, I really should get back home. I think steph would appreciate it if we left soon, I mean how long are you here for? We could probably get some lunch or something in the week.

"I'm here till next Friday so another week, I guess I could give you a call and we could do something" Jared turned to check the cupboards for some food. He only found a banana and some cereal.

"Okay well I guess I should get dressed can you let steph know?" Gabbie left the room to get changed in to her clothes from last night.

Jared left the room to go check on Shannon and Tomo also to let steph know Gabbie was ready to leave. He gave there door a knock but it was already a tad open so he walked straight in.

"Bro, Tomo?" Jared hollered questioningly as his eyes could not find his band mates or his new friend.

"Hey jar we are in here" Tomo called from the kitchen.

Jared strolled over to them to find that they were all sat playing a game of cards, he didn't recognize the game.

"What are you guys playing?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh just a game of Irish snap" Steph answered with a joyful tone, it seemed she had really hit it of with Shannon and Tomo.

"Oh okay I don't know what that is but it looks like your having fun. Oh steph Gabbie said she is ready to leave she is in my room getting ready if you wanna go get her? Yeah and I will get my driver to give you a ride back home I'll let him no to be ready in 10 if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's totally fine thank you, I will just let Gabbie know, it looks like will have to rap this game up guys, until next time" the purple haired girl chuckled as she was leaving the room

"Until next time amigo" Shannon said smiling at his new friend.

"Bye Steph" Tomo shouted after her.

The three men watched the door close and then Jared let his driver know that Gabbie and steph would need a ride back to Camden town. When Jared had finished on the phone they all gathered around the table while drinking the coffee steph had made for Shannon and Tomo.

"So J, what did you do last night?" Shannon looked at his brother in a childish way.

"Nothing, after you left the club we danced and then came back to the hotel. No funny business, I swear." He smiled a cheeky smile and took a sip of his brother's coffee.

"Good because I don't want you messing with this girl she seems really sweet, and I don't want her getting hurt by you" Shan gave his brother a serious look.

"Yeah Jar she is only young she probably can't handle your little mind games" Tomo took a sip of his coffee whilst giving Jared a stern look.

"Guys come on I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, she is different, I just want to get to know her better. She is a really nice girl, I mean when I was with her last night she just made me feel kinda happy you know; she is funny, pretty and just different." Jared looked at he friends and smiled and pushed him self away from the table.

"Well as long as you mean it then its fine." Shan said a little concerned with what his brother just said.

Jared walked out of his brother's suite and back to his room, he needed to take Gabs and steph to the car. He pushed the door open and found them both sitting having a conversation on the sofa. Gabbie was laughing at something her friend had just said.

"Hey sorry to interrupt its just the driver is ready for you"

"oh okay I'll just grab my coat and we can get going, thank you so much by the way for letting us crash here, it was really sweet of you." Gabs spoke sounding genuinely grateful of what he did for them.

"It's really okay, you don't have to thank me it was nice having you stay over." He gave the brunette a huge smile, it was warm and inviting.

"Well I guess we should get a move on then, it's already 9:00" Steph cut in seeming eager to get home.

"Okay, well I guess I will walk you down to the lobby and say my good byes there."

Jared led the two girls down to the lobby, the short walk was quite. Only a few words were spoken between them. They reached the doors that lead out to the street. Jared could see the car waiting for them.

"Okay so this is where I leave you, I hope to see you again steph." He wave as the shorter girl stepped in to the black Mercedes.

Gabbie went to walk off but Jared quickly grabbed her arm to hold he back.

"You didn't give me your number. I'm going to need it if we are going to have breakfast or something this week."

"Oh yeah sure here you go 07785592569, sorry I totally forgot." Her mouth curved up at the edge.

J took her number and saved it in his phone, his blackberry he loved so much.

"I guess it's ta ta for now Gabbie, actually what is your full name?" The blonde said curiously.

"It's Gabrielle but no one ever calls me that." Gabbie smiled at the man opposite her looking embarrassed.

"Well they do now, goodbye Gabrielle see you soon" Jared pulled her in for a hug and gave her a delicate kiss on the cheek.

"Cheerio Jared" The tanned girl blew him a kiss as she travelled down the steps and climbed in to the car.

Jared watched the car pull away from the hotel and disappear down the street. He made his way back to his suite. Feeling a little more cheerful than he usually did.


End file.
